


Ambush Backstory Script

by Seren246



Category: Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seren246/pseuds/Seren246
Summary: After a bit of some mishap, Ambush tells a very loyal Imaginator of his past
Relationships: Ambush/Buckshot
Kudos: 2





	Ambush Backstory Script

Beginning scene/ Court or Abort - 

(Ambush is teaching the Life Imaginators with Boom Bloom and Chompy Mage) 

(Beater Bug taps Ambush’s shoulder) 

Ambush: (Turns to Beater Bug) Yes Beater Bug? What’s the matter?

(Beater Bug points to some Imaginators being smug and chatting to each other) 

Ambush: (Quietly) Getting harassed again by those pigs? 

(Beater Bug nods) 

(Ambush sighs and heads towards the smug Imaginators) 

Ambush: Excuse me boys... I believe you have some explaining to do about your harassment towards a fellow Life Imaginator. 

Hogstarch: And to who, exactly? 

Ambush: To my dear Beater Bug here. I believe he told me you guys were harassing him. 

Short Stack: He’s the one who was bothering us first. 

Ambush: And how was he bothering you? 

Short Stack: While he was training, he was looking at us. 

Ambush: Probably with caution. 

Hogstarch: He bumped into me. 

Ambush: You should have moved out of the- 

Hogstarch: With his big sexy butt. 

(Ambush pauses and his grass hair rises a bit with fury) 

(Beater Bug attempts to back Ambush, but Ambush instead draws his sword towards the two Imaginators) 

Ambush: (Sarcastically laughs) And how do you mean by that, Hogstarch? (Eyes gleam) 

(Boom Bloom and Chompy Mage catch their attention to Ambush) 

Hogstarch: What? It was just a compliment. 

Beater Bug: (Quietly) Umm, Master... You don’t have to- 

Ambush: NO BEATER BUG!! THEY SHOULD KNOW BETTER TO BE MORE COURTEOUS AND KIND TO NOT SAY SUCH A HARASSING COMMENT!! 

(Ambush faces Hogstarch and kicks him down, Hogstarch hesitates and stays on the ground) 

(Ambush prepares to slash Hogstarch) 

Boom Bloom: AMI!! 

(Ambush stops and looks towards Boom Bloom) 

Boom Bloom: Don’t! It’s not worth it! I’ll just put them both on detention. 

(Ambush withdraws his sword and walks away) 

Chompy Mage: You two will be cleaning the Academy halls after this class is over. Don’t dally...

(Hogstarch and Short Stack nod) 

Scene 2/ A tale to tell - 

(Beater Bug follows Ambush into the Academy Gardens) 

(Ambush sits beside a fountain and starts crying, Beater Bug sits next to Ambush and wades his hand through the water) 

Ambush: (Sniffs) I’m sorry, B.B... I just- 

Beater Bug: It’s okay. I just didn’t expect you to take that so seriously...

Ambush: It’s not how anybody should treat anyone. Buckshot never treats me like that and he never ever did. 

Beater Bug: I know he doesn’t. He loves you. 

Ambush: Yes. And if you love someone, you love them for who they are and not what they look like. 

Beater Bug: Could you tell me a story, Master? 

Ambush: What story would you want to hear? 

Beater Bug: Your story. About your life and who you were before you became a Sensei. 

(Ambush wipes his tears and sits closer to Beater Bug) 

Ambush: Alright... 

Scene 3/ The Tree Knight’s child - 

(Kid Ambush is training with his father, Asuro and they are laughing happily together) 

Ambush (Narrating): My father and I were Mystical Tree Knights of the Mysterious Bamboo Forest. There were others before us... But we were what was left as the Knights of Heart. We kept intruders or foreign visitors away from the Forest. But unlike the past Knights, we chose to give mercy if the foreigners weren’t meaning harm. But, it was necessary to be prepared to fight if the time was tragic or untamed. 

(Kid Ambush and Asuro meditate next to the edge of the island in the moonlight) 

Ambush (Narrating): My father, Asuro, was a kind and wise Knight. He followed the ways of our spirit Titan, Harmoleonu. I also learned from him since I was truly my father’s son. My father moved with grace and his skills were unbroken. I wanted to move like him, but as I trained, I actually became more than we both expected. 

(Asuro and kid Ambush cuddle and sit together) 

Ambush (Narrating): My father kept me safe and happy my whole life. 

Beater Bug (Narrating): What happened to him? 

Ambush (Narrating): His life was taken from me. We were attacked by the past Knights, but they were spectres, reverends... We didn’t know how they were able to resurrect themselves, but this isn’t what he deserved. He didn’t deserve to die. Not like this...

Scene 4/ The Legacy - 

(Kid Ambush and Asuro meditate with each other, then rustles through the bushes startle them) 

(They look around and see shadows run around them) 

Asuro: Ready your sword, Amuro...

(Both draw their weapons, the mysterious figures leap out of the foliage) 

Asuro: (Gasps) You! All of you! All of you should be deceased! 

Calerus: We are still dead, but we have come back much stronger than you realise. 

Asuro: You all deserved to die... You were merciless killers! You draw the blood of everyone you see, even if they were innocent! 

Galios: And now you’ll pay for your insolence and draw your blood from our wrath! 

Kid Ambush: Father don’t! 

Asuro: If I let them live, you’ll die, my son... That’s why I killed them. And I will not let them near you. 

(Asuro turns to kid Ambush and hugs him tightly, but then pushes him away quickly and gets stabbed by Calerius’s spear) 

Kid Ambush: NO!! FATHER!! 

(Galios quickly snatches kid Ambush and throws his sword away, then holds him still) 

Asuro: (Heavily breathing) Amuro... 

Kid Ambush: (Tearing up) Papa... 

Asuro: I love you... 

(Asuro falls to the ground, lying dead) 

(Kid Ambush kicks and screams in agony, but he doesn’t break free from Galios’s grip) 

Galios: Your father was a fool! Serenity and harmony only brings danger and mishap! 

Calerius: Cage the child. Make him suffer like his father. 

(Kid Ambush is brought over to a thorn bush, Calerius creates a bamboo cage and Galios shoves Ambush inside and closes it, the thorn bush vines entangle the exterior of the cage, then Galios and Calerius walk away) 

Kid Ambush: I HATE YOU!! 

(Kid Ambush starts crying) 

Beater Bug (Narrating): They did that to you? Cage you like a poor canary in an iron cage? 

Ambush (Narrating): They did. But, I didn’t want to give up so easily. 

(Kid Ambush looks around and sees his sword in the distance) 

(Kid Ambush focuses on his sword and tries to use his bamboo powers to get it back, then he meditates and focuses on his sword) 

(He reaches his arms out of the cage without touching a thorn and slowly pulls back in) 

(Ambush’s sword starts gleaming bright and a piece of bamboo hits it straight up and the sword stabs at the top of the cage) 

Ambush (Narrating): All that meditation was worth it. And thanks to my slight mastery of my powers, I escaped. But I didn’t leave the area, I needed to do the one thing to restore the peace; kill the Evil Knights who murdered my father. 

(Calerius and Galios walk back to the cage and pause when they see kid Ambush readied with his sword) 

Calerius: Now now, little one... You don’t have to do this. 

Kid Ambush: I’m doing this for my father and in the name of Harmoleonu! 

(Kid Ambush summons huge stalks of bamboo and hurls them at Calerius and Galios, they both try to dodge, but one bamboo stick trips them and another stalk smashes on top of the both) 

(Ambush then leaps into the air and slices at them both, then he jumps back) 

(He heavily breathes and falls on his knees) 

Ambush (Narrating): It seemed like it was too violent for a child to experience such betrayal and grief amongst his own kind. Nevertheless, actually killing his own like his father. But I knew it was right, I felt it in my soul. I was the only Knight left to protect the Mysterious Bamboo Forest...

Scene 5/ The True Knight - 

Beater Bug (Narrating): Gee, the only one of your kind. But that’s not how you became a Skylander, is it? 

Ambush (Narrating): No, in fact, that was many years later... 

(Young Ambush is training by himself) 

Ambush (Narrating): I was a young adult when I became a Skylander. Pretty young, but not adolescent. It was peaceful and serene being in the Forest. But I still missed my father. I actually ran into Buckshot on one special night. 

Beater Bug (Narrating): Really? 

Ambush (Narrating): Indeed. He was alone and lost. I couldn’t hurt such a poor goat. So, I let him stay for as long as he needed to. 

Beater Bug (Narrating): Is that when you feel in love with him? 

Ambush (Narrating): Well... yes, that was when we first laid eyes on each other. He was sweet and funny. And I don’t think anyone could make me laugh as much as he could. He knew he couldn’t stay, but he didn’t leave without saying goodbye. He farewelled me with a soft kiss on my cheek and teleported away. 

Beater Bug (Narrating): How lovely... 

Ambush (Narrating): Oh, any-who... One day, I heard something explode nearby. And then I saw the troll machines. The huge saw blades cutting through the bamboo trees. It was horrifying! I couldn’t just stand there and watch! So I took swift action! 

(Young Ambush dashes passed the saw blades and tips most of the machines over with his summoned bamboo stalks) 

(Then Ambush is blasted away by a rocket launched by one of the little turrets, he tries to get up, but one of the other turrets blast him even further away) 

(He laid unconscious for a bit, then wakes up and sees the Forest on fire) 

(Tears arise from his eyes and he races at the trolls, he destroys almost all the machines and sends trolls flying out of the Forest) 

(All trolls retreated and the Forest was left in flames, young Ambush fell to his knees and started crying)

(The Forest was then watered down and the flames were doused by Master Eon) 

Ambush (Narrating): I notice the flames were no more when I looked up. All I saw was smoke. But I also saw Master Eon. I wanted to repay him for saving my burning home. But he was even more proud of my heroism in saving my Forest from Kaossandra. And I’ll remind you that this was before she turned back to good. 

(Reverts back to the present) 

Beater Bug: So Master Eon accepted you and you became a Skylanders Sensei! 

Ambush: Yes. And those are my tales told to you, my dear student. 

Beater Bug: Thank you Master. I really enjoyed that. 

Ambush: Oh, might I add that he even allowed me to do whatever I wanted in this garden when it was really empty and bland. 

Beater Bug: Is that why you gave us the reward of creating this garden? I didn’t know! 

Ambush: I also let him brush my hair when I was alone and upset. I sat here once, just as upset as I was minutes ago. He came here, sat next to me and brushed my grass hair. I felt relaxed and I started talking to him. 

Beater Bug: Why were you upset? 

Scene 6/ Never Alone - 

(Young Ambush was meditating in the Gardens, flashbacks of Asuro and the Knights occur) 

(Young Ambush stands up and tries to shake it off, then he trains himself) 

(But then flashbacks of the Forest attack occur, then he falls onto the ground and starts crying) 

(Master Eon walks into the Gardens and sees young Ambush crying) 

Master Eon: What’s wrong, my dear? Why are you shedding tears in your most beautiful garden? 

Young Ambush: Oh, Master Eon... I’m so sorry... 

(Master Eon sits next to young Ambush and pulls out a hair brush from his beard) 

Master Eon: (Starts brushing Ambush’s hair) Never apologise for getting upset. 

Young Ambush: It’s the flashbacks... They keep coming back to haunt me... 

Master Eon: Ami... 

(Young Ambush looks up at Eon, Eon gently smiles) 

Master Eon: Never let the past haunt you. You’re not alone, you have the other Senseis, and you have me... 

(Young Ambush hugs Master Eon and continues crying) 

Young Ambush: (Whimpering) I’m so sorry you have to see me like this... 

Master Eon: That’s alright, Ami... And I told you not to apologise being like this. 

(Young Ambush sits back up) 

Young Ambush: (Sniffs) Could you... keep brushing my hair? It’s very soothing. 

Master Eon: Of course, Ambush. 

(Master Eon continues brushing young Ambush’s hair) 

Scene 7/ We are a family - 

(Reverts back to the present) 

Beater Bug: Mind if I brush your hair? I’ve always felt curious about your grassy hair. 

Ambush: Of course B.B. 

(Beater Bug brushes his fingers through Ambush’s hair) 

Beater Bug: (Giggles) Your hair’s really soft. 

Ambush: Thank you. 

Beater Bug: Ever since I was created and you taught me, I always felt like I was part of a big family. 

Ambush: Becoming a Sensei made me feel part of a growing family. You and the other Imaginators are definitely a big part of our family. We value all of you as our students and Skylander-kin. 

(Beater Bug hugs Ambush) 

(Boom Bloom and Chompy Mage walk into the Gardens) 

Boom Bloom: Awww... Can I join in? 

Chompy Mage: Ooh! Let me in too! 

Ambush: Alright, get your Life butts over here. 

(Boom Bloom and Chompy Mage join in and hug Beater Bug and Ambush, they all laugh together) 

Ambush: I love you all. 

Beater Bug: We love you too. 

(They all sit together and chat) 

Credits - 

Disclaimer: No bamboo tree was harmed in the making of this film. And always stay green. 

Bonus scene/ The Secret kept in place - 

(Ambush brushes his fingers through his hair, then Buckshot walks in and sits next to Ambush) 

Buckshot: How’s my knight lover doing? 

Ambush: (Giggles) Just brushing my hair. 

(Buckshot sits closer to Ambush and rests his head against Ambush’s head) 

Ambush: You smell like marshmallows today. 

Buckshot: I allowed my Bowslingers to shoot marshmallows at me after they finished their theory work. I think I still have some stuck on my fur. 

(Ambush looks up at Buckshot’s horns and sees a white marshmallow stabbed in one of the horns, he stands up and grabs it) 

Ambush: I believe this is yours? 

Buckshot: (Laughs) Where was that? 

Ambush: Stabbed in your horn. 

Buckshot: I bet Wolfgang got that one on me. 

(Both laugh together, then they eat the marshmallow together and kiss) 

Buckshot: That was sweet of you. 

Ambush: That pun was trash. 

Buckshot: Speaking of trash, I found this in Eon’s recycling box. I opened it and I wanted to show it to you. It could be important. 

(Buckshot gives Ambush a big book with his Knight mural on the cover) 

Ambush: This symbol... The Tree Knight mural... 

Buckshot: You think he tried to hide this from you? 

Ambush: I don’t know... 

Buckshot: I’ll leave you to it. I have to go, babe. 

Ambush: Okay. 

(Buckshot kisses Ambush’s cheek and quickly walks off, then the bell rings) 

Ambush: Why would he throw this?... 

(Ambush traces his hand over the mural) 

End


End file.
